percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Vision to the Pretty World
Disney Demigods Chapter 1: Vision to the Pretty World Sasha Quinn/Cinderella Sasha's POV: Sasha hated the term "Primadonna". It made her seem posh and poise, when in fact, she was just as mean as any Ares Camper. Fair enough, when her temper flared, her make-up would apply itself magically. She could charmspeak, and her linguistics was outstanding. But that didn't meam she couldn't get dirty with the other campers. She had been on only one quest in her six years at camp. And that was to find a "Vial of Truth" for Aletheia, Goddess of Truth, she had lost it in a small confrontation against Kakia, Goddess of Vice. Sasha and her friends, Eoin and Clara had to find it in the Garden of the Gods. The Garden was pretty highly secured. The gods charmed it for the offensive. Demeter had the first hand in the charms, maybe along with Persephone. The plants and flowers would tackle your ankles and drag you to the dirt. Hephaestus made the statues automatons, once you stepped on a certain point on the pavement, they would activate. They where hard to dodge, but soon the cave was found. Kakia had hidden the Vial well. It was embedded into a metal case. With all our might, they couldn't open it. It took Aletheia and secret Ancient Greek words to open it. Sasha was never good with relationships. Her mother was, as she called it, a very active inactive mother. Sasha was a cheerleader and a gymnast. Once when Sasha was ten, Aphrodite went to one of the games Sasha was cheering at. As people shouted for their favourite team, Aphrodite kept shouting beauty tips at Sasha, i.e "Those socks do nothing for your complexion!" "You need more make-up" "Ever try a spray tan?" she would shout. Sasha was embarressed by her mother. At least she saw her mother. She lived with her father for a few years. After her mom left, her dad remarried a woman, Ariellé, she was from Montreal. She had two daughter who where older than Sasha, Aimée and Émilie. They where horrible people, whenever Sasha would return from school, they'd lock her out in the rain, they used to make her do chores. Her father didn't care, once when she told him, all he said was "You probably deserved it, to be honest" and he went back to work. This was the reason Sasha ran away from home. Now Sasha sat on her bed, deciding on what activity she wanted to participate in. She could either attend a Dolce and Gabbana runway show for New York Fashion Week or participate in a weekly séance with the Hecate campers. Those where her options, that was until she got the vision... Sasha could see a girl, about eighteen years of age. She was blonde with pale skin. Her skin was covered in dirt. She was on all-fours scrubbing the floor. In the vision, she was crying. Her reflection in the water looked depressed. She was someone who looked like they longed to be appreciated. On her feet... where glass slippers. The where dirty also, this made Sasha feel guilty. That was until Sasha's dagger started to glow. Two other girls walked in the room. They where definitely monsters. She was definitely an unclaimed demigod. Sasha felt compelled to help her. This would get Sasha a Seal of Approval in the camp. Cinderella's POV: Ever since that night when the Fairy Godmother gave Cinderella a social life, her schedule became hectic with more parties and more fancy dress balls. But obviously, with her step-monster and her awful children, she was only allowed to scrub the floor. Her father and her step-mother gave everything to the two monsters, new dresses, new shoes. Even their own horse and carraige! It was unfair, Cinderella worked hard and got nothing in return, she could only leave the house for pales of water. Cinderella never knew her mother, never knew what she looked like. But the Fairy Godmother said her mother was "Not where you think". Cinderella for weeks speculated her mother was a sinner and went to hell. But one crisp eve, while she was in her lumpy, uncomfortable bed, she was sleeping but her dreams of the Prince where interupted by a womans face. The woman spoke "Be still child, for it is I. Your mother. Be wary of your step-family. They appear not what they seem. The are horrible monsters. My King would not want me doing this. But I left a weapon under your bed. The knife was a weapon I created for my son, Lyros, the Prince of Dardania. It is made of Celestial Bronze and embedded are Pomegranete seeds, they enable the victim to be sent to Hades' Court. Now, be safe my child. May Tyche be with you" the woman ended. Cinderella woke. Beside her bed was a pale of water and a dress on the chair. Laundry day... the day she would find the truth about her "family". Category:Disney Demigods Category:Ersason219